MAXman
|classification = Akugyo Chojin|chojin_kyodo = 1,150,000 Power|trademark_technique(s) = Transform Sneaker, Big Boot Impact|family = Sneagator (Grandfather), Sneagator Jr. (Father)|trainer(s) = Sneagator Jr.|japanese_voice = Tetsu Inada|other_voices = Dan Green (English)|anime = dMp Arc (First Appearance)|manga = Chapter 3 (First Appearance)}}MAXman (マックスマン) is a primary antagonist early in Kinnikuman Nisei. He fights against Seiuchin and Mantaro Kinniku in the Budokan Stadium, defeating the former and being defeated by the latter 'About' The grandson of Sneagator (Shocadile), an old-generation Akuma Chojin that was defeated by Mantaro's father. He can transform into a Nike Air Max. Kinniku Mantaro fights him after he beats up Seiuchin after Mantaro's match against Tel-Tel Boy at the Nippon Budokan. During the fight, Mantaro figures out that a shoe's worst enemy is stepping in faeces. Story MAXman works alongside Tel-Tel Boy and Kevin Mask as a trio from the dMp, where he is first seen attacking Gazelleman in a dark alley at night. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 3 He criticises Kevin during the Tel-Tel Boy vs. Mantaro match, when Kevin shows enthusiasm towards Mantaro and shows dislike towards Tel-Tel Boy's methods. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 6 On Mantaro's victory, he challenges Mantaro to an immediate match and hopes to defeat him. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 7 He first murders Tel-Tel Boy, before he is confronted by Kevin Mask for ignoring Clause 45, which states - when a wrestler has multiple battle on one day - he shall be given an hour between matches to rest in cases of serious injury. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 8 This news infuriates him, but he passes time by issuing a challenge to the number two graduate of the Hercules Factory: Seiuchin. He proceeds to defeat Seiuchin with ease. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 9 MAXman reveals - in a flashback - he was brutally trained by his father, Sneagator Jr., who wanted to avenge his father, Sneagator, who was defeated by the Muscle League. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 10 Mantaro uses the idea of creating faecal matter to destroy MAXman, who collides into the faeces and grows distressed at the physical contact. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 12 He is defeated by a Butt Buster, but is no longer seen again in either anime or manga. Techniques *Transform Sneaker: MAXman grabs his shins and bends back, he tucks his head into his torso and becomes a giant sneaker. *Frankensteiner: MAXman wraps his thighs around an opponents head he then flips backwards and drives the opponent head first into the canvas. First used against Seiuchin. *Big Boot Impact: MAXman throws the opponent into the air facing up, he then jumps above them and uses Transform Sneaker, he places the point of the sneaker on the opponents abdomen and drives them into the canvas impaling them. 'Gallery' MAXXUMAN.jpg Maxman.gif Trivia * Submitted by: Hiroshi Matsui (松井大) from Chiba as Max 95 (マックスナインティファイブ) * Shadow disguise by: Takashi Hama (濱貴司) * Originally Based on idea by: 25yo Dan Matsui Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 8 References 'Navigation' Category:D.M.p Category:Characters from America Category:Sneagator Clan Category:Permanently Deceased Characters Category:Kinnikuman Nisei characters Category:Akuma Chojin